A Difficult Bride
by Ambur
Summary: Thranduil's daughter has been promised to Haldir in marriage and she is not happy with her father's choice for her. This is the story how how Haldir attempts to woo the young elf maiden. Rating is T for now, will go to M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Difficult Bride**_

**AN: So this is a story that I wrote about 11 or 12 years ago and I had forgotten about, but found it on another site. I decided to publish this on this site, even though I am a bit embarrassed about it. I was so young and naïve when I wrote this and still young enough to believe in the fairy tale of love which you will see in this story. I think it is interesting to see how I have changed as a writer and how I have matured as a woman. **

**This story reads like a Harlequin romance and it is slightly juvenile. But it is a sweet story and I have a great deal of affection for it as it was the first fan fiction story that I ever wrote and published. I hope you all will enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Galadriel, Celeborn, and Haldir sat in Thranduil's private chamber. "So you wish for my daughter to be a guest at your city for the next season my Lady?" The Mirkwood King asked.

"She has never seen our vast city. I think she would enjoy her time there." Galadriel looked to Haldir, "It would certainly give her time to get to know the elf she is to marry."

Thranduil laughed. "I knew there was more to this." The King nodded his head, "Yes. I think that would be a splendid idea for her to see more of Middle Earth. This is a most convenient time as well. Legolas had promised he would allow her to ride to Gondor with him when he takes his leave in a few days to accompany Aragorn and Amras. However, I think he has changed his mind for her to travel openly with only three to protect her. The Uruk- hai have been moving more rapidly around our forests these days. She will be devastated of course, so I think perhaps this visit to your city would raise her spirits."

"When will Legolas tell her this?" Celeborn asked.

"Oh he is telling her now I am sure. She will not be pleased. I only hope that he does not give into her whining and foot stamping. He can never say no to her. He is not strong to her ways as I am." Thranduil said with much affection in his voice.

The Lord, Lady, and March Warden rolled their eyes.

Thranduil gulped his wine, "No, a trip to the White City is too perilous. She will visit your city."

"She will need an escort Thranduil." The Lady's tone was sly.

Thranduil looked thoughtful a moment. "Yes, well Legolas will not be able to bring her. I suppose I shall have too…"

Galadriel quickly interrupted him. "We leave tomorrow. Why not send her with us? We have several wardens here to escort us. Our March Warden would be more than happy to provide your daughter with the escort she needs."

Thranduil laughed again. "You try harder than I do to marry her off."

Galadriel laughed, "She is a delightful little elleth! I would enjoy having her reside in my lands as the wife of my March Warden. Perhaps some of the havoc she wields for Lord Elrond would bring laughter to our lands."

"Very well then Galadriel, I thank you and Celeborn for the invitation and I happily entrust my daughter to you for the next few months as a guest of your city. Haldir?"

Haldir stood. "My Lord?"

"Would you be kind enough to fetch my daughter and bring her here?"

Haldir bowed, "It would be a pleasure my Lord."

Thranduil's brow shot up, "Indeed?" Haldir grinned and took his leave.

* * *

Haldir could not wait for the elf maiden to hear the news. He knew she would throw one of her infamous tantrums. He hurried out of the castle to find her. He did not have to search long for he heard her whines and followed the sound. He found her in the stables with her brother.

Elbereth fumed. "But you promised next time you went I could come!"

Legolas sighed, as if he had repeated himself several times, "Ella, I have told you that it is too dangerous at this time. And you have never ridden so far and we would have to travel quickly. I do not think you could make the journey."

"But I have thought of nothing else since you have been gone! What am I to do with myself why you are away?" She asked in a huff.

Haldir found this most amusing and wondered if she would try these antics on him.

Legolas grabbed his sister's hand, "I swear to you, when we go with a larger party to protect you, I will take you to see the White City."

She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide and sad. Legolas frowned. "Do not give me that look sister, you know I cannot hold my resolve when you look at me that way."

"I think that is the idea." A cold voice boomed from the entrance. Legolas smiled upon seeing his friend Halidr. Elbereth's face fell into a frown.

"You wish to ride with me this afternoon Haldir?" Legolas asked smiling warmly.

"Perhaps another time Legolas, as I have been sent by your father to bring your sister to him."

Legolas grabbed his sister's hand and gave it to Haldir, "Then by all means Haldir, take this maiden from my sight before she gets her way yet again!"

She scowled at her brother as Haldir dragged her from the stable. Legolas and Haldir both chuckled at the struggling she-elf. "Let go of me! I am not a puppy! I do not need to be led!"

Haldir ignored her. She began hitting his hand with her tiny balled fists. "You cannot drag me around my own home. Let me go! I will tell my father!" She shrieked at him as they passed Aragorn and Amras both man and elf shaking their heads.

"What a pair they will make." Amras said as both laughed in amusement. "The dour March Warden and the free spirited Princess of Mirkwood."

"Aye free spirited!" Aragorn agreed. "But it is the free way that she speaks that might cause strife with Haldir."

Halidr's brothers Rumil and Orophin approached Aragorn and Amras snickering at the sight of the big elf dragging the shrieking Princess of Mirkwood behind him.

Haldir however was not amused. He stopped and whirled around on her. "If you do not stop struggling my lady, I will carry you to your father in a not so dignified position."

She guffawed, "You wouldn't dare!"

He merely shrugged and hauled her over his shoulder in one swift movement. This infuriated her. She shrieked even louder causing the man and three elves to stop in their tracks and look back once again.

Legolas stepped out of the stable, his hand coming to his face. "She will never learn." He grimaced, while everyone laughed robustly at the screaming, squirming she-elf over the shoulder of the March Warden.

When inside the castle, she quieted down. She was mortified and did not want the house elves to come running. She still struggled against his hold and finally out of patience, yanked his hair hard.

"Ouch!" He snapped, grimacing as he pried her small hand from his hair "You should not have done that Ella"

"Do not call me that! Only my brother and father may call me that!" She snapped, jerking his hair again.

Haldir growled in annoyance and brought his hand down hard on her upturned bottom and the slap echoed of the walls. She yelped from the sting as it had hurt fiercely with the thin material of her dress.

She reached back for his hair again, but he sat her on her feet, holding her at arm's length. His eyes narrowed, "If you yank my hair again, I shall sit down in this chair, pull you over my knee and you will receive the spanking you have so sorely needed. Believe me, you would not soon forget it."

She glared at him, "You cannot do that to me! I am a Princess. I out rank you, March Warden. My father would have your head if you touched me in an undignified manner."

He sneered and stepped toward her. She shrank away from him as a wicked grin crossed his face. "But you will not be under the protection of your father much longer, love. You will be my wife. Perhaps I shall save the pleasure of spanking that deserving backside of yours for when we are married?"

She swallowed hard and her eyes brimmed with tears, "You are a despicable, mean elf and I will never marry you!" She turned on her heels and ran from him.

A pained expression crossed his face. This wooing was not going as planned. He looked up to the ceiling in exasperation!

_Eru deliver me from these silly, simpering little elleths_…

Perhaps he was going to need more help than he realized with this. He decided he would speak to his Lady about it when they reached Lorien. He turned and walked back to the King's study.

* * *

"He is mean and cruel! Why would my father have me marry such an elf? He never smiles and all he does is bark and shout at his wardens. He never finds anything amusing and never wants to do anything fun. I will be miserable married to him!"

Nessa stroked her friend's hair as she tried to comfort her. "Maybe his bark is worse than his bite. I think he is an honorable elf. He would not hurt you."

"He said he would spank me!" She said as fresh tears were falling into her pillow.

Nessa grimaced, "But you did pull his hair, Ella."

"Nessa he would not put me down! I am the Princess of Mirkwood and I out rank him in my father's home. He was supposed to do as I told him."

Nessa grimaced. She was a young elleth herself, but quite a bit older than Ella. Sometimes she forgot just how childish her dear friend could be. She clicked her tongue and tried to change tactics.  
"Perhaps it will not be so bad. Your father loves you and would not give you to an elf that is cruel to you. Do you not think Haldir handsome?" Nessa asked.

"No! He is vile!" Elebereth shouted, rolling over to look at her friend. "Oh Nessa, it is not just that it is Haldir. I do not want to marry an elf that will take me from my home. I do not want to leave father or Legolas."

"But Ella, Rumil is dear to you and he is from Lorien. Would you leave our home for him?"

Ella wiped her eyes, "Nay Nessa. He is dear to me, but I could not marry him. I could not leave father! Legolas is never home. Who will take care of father if I leave?"

Nessa kissed her friend on her forehead. "Do not despair, all will be well."

Elebereth wiped her eyes and sat up. "I just do not think it fair that my father choose my husband. He has never insisted Legolas marry. He would marry me off to this elf that I do not even know because of his prominent status. There will be no love between us." She choked back a sob, "I cannot bear the thought of his hands on me, on my body, when there no love. All of my life I have heard the many tales of how the valor would always lead an elleth to her true love. Some elves were lucky enough to have mated souls… one elf that was chosen to be bound to another forever before they were even born. Their souls would burn for one another and their hearts would meld into one."

Elebereth dabbed at her eyes and sighed deeply, "That is what I want Nessa, that is the love that I want. I want a soul mate. I want an elf that is consumed with his love for me, as I would be with him. I want a gentle elf. One to laugh with, play with, sing too, and walk with. I want an elf that I can share my heart and body with. I want a husband who can find the simple pleasures in coming home to his wife and children."

She rolled back over onto her stomach, her face buried in her pillow, her cries softer now. "I shall never have it Nessa. My own father has seen to this when he promised me to that cold Warden."

There was a soft knock at the door. "Go away!" The Princess screamed. The door opened slowly and her father entered.

"What is this, child? Why do you cry? Why is your heart breaking?" Thranduil asked coming to sit beside his daughter.

Elebereth rolled back over and sat up. Her eyes and nose was red from her crying.

"Will you leave us Nessa?" The Princess asked. Nessa bowed to the King and left the room.

Thranduil gathered his daughter into his arms. "Now, tell me what this is about. Why did you not come to me when I called?"

"Father…" She said with a voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes child."

"I am begging your mercy. Please do not make me marry the March Warden. I am frightened of him."

Thranduil laughed softly, "Why are you frightened of him?"

"He is cold and harsh. I will be miserable with him. I do not love him."

He sighed. "You are being childish and silly. Love will come. You will see, if you open yourself to it."

"I do not even know this elf! Why him father? Why not someone from our own lands?"

He tightened his arms around her. "All will be revealed to you soon daughter. You must trust my judgment. I would never give you to someone who would mistreat you. You are my heart! I love you more than my life."

His finger wrapped around one of her curls. How was he going to break this to her? "Daughter, I do see your reason. You do not even know this elf. The Lady and Lord of Lorien desire you to be their guest for the upcoming season. Since Legolas will not be able to take you with him to the White City…I thought perhaps…"

She pulled away, her color gone from her face. "You will send me away?" Her eyes were horrified at the thought.

Thranduil frowned. "I am not sending you away. I am merely sending you for a visit to a lovely city which you have never seen before. You enjoy traveling. You will make new friends and enjoy this visit. You like spending time with the Lady Galadriel and she desires your company. As her guest, you could take the time to get to know Haldir. You will see he is not what you think he is."

Elebereth stood and turned away from her father. She played and tugged at her fingers as she did as a child when uncertain or afraid. Her face was still drained of color when she turned her back to her father.

Thranduil stood and pulled her into his arms. "You told the Lady only this morning that you wished to see her home. She will be disappointed if you do not come. Legolas cannot escort you as he will be leaving soon himself. The Lord and Lady leave tomorrow escorted by their Wardens and Sentinels. You will leave with them and spend the next season with them. I will visit you soon, of course, as will Legolas. Nessa will accompany you."

"Father?"

"Yes daughter?"

"Is there no one else you would let me marry? If it is for status, Lord Elrond's sons are…"

Thranduil frowned and became angry. "I do not marry you off for position! Do you not think I love you more than that? No Ella, my mind is made up. You will marry Haldir. He is the elf for you."

He hugged her to him and she was stiff in his arms. "I will send Nessa in to help you pack. Do not dread this daughter. You will enjoy yourself if you allow yourself too.

The King sent Nessa back into his daughter's room. He frowned as he heard the sobs coming from her. He began to doubt his decision again. No! He shook his head. He knew this was right. He would trust what his vision. He strode away her room, the sounds of her cries growing faint as he walked further down the hall.

* * *

**So what did you think? Too silly? Anyways...leave a review and let me know your thoughts:)**

**Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who have already followed and reviewed this! It means a lot to me! I really do appreciate it!**

**Hugs!**

* * *

The sun had just risen over King Thranduil's lands and the Lord and Lady were already on their horses, surrounded by their sentinels. The Wardens were to lead the party as well as guard the rear. Legolas had put his sister's trunks on the wagon. He was worried about her. She was despondent and afraid. He only hoped she would drop her defenses enough to enjoy the marvels and beauty of the Lady Galadriel's city.

Orophin lifted Nessa onto her horse, his hands lingering a bit at her waist. She blushed as their hands touched.

Legolas hugged his sister tightly to him. "If you cannot bear it, send for me and I will come and get you."

She looked into his eyes, hers full of tears, "You would come for me brother?"

"Of course, you are my sweet little sister." Legolas stroked her cheek as he spoke to her.

She leaned into his hand. "You are all I have then."

"Nay, you have father and Nessa."

"Yes, I have Nessa but our father's heart I do not hold. He leaves me in the hands of a cruel elf. He does not care of my heart's desire or my fear of this elf."

"You are wrong Ella. You are wrong to fear Haldir. He is a hard elf, a battle hardened elf, but he is not cruel! He will cherish you if you would only let him. You will see, darling sister." He kissed her cheeks and hugged her tightly again.

Thranduil strode over to her with his arms open wide. "No kiss for me daughter?"

She smiled weakly and kissed her father on his cheek as he hugged her to him.

"I will see you soon daughter." He hugged her again, picking her up and sitting her on the horse that was beside Galadriel's horse. The horn was blown and they were on their way.

* * *

Haldir's scowl had been firmly set since they had left Mirkwood early that morning. Rumil and Orophin had been trying to pry out of him was bothering him.

"Brother your face is even more dour than usual? How is this possible? What troubles you?" Rumil asked.

Haldir's scowl deepened. "Nothing! Quit bothering me with your constant chatter!"

Orophin grinned. "It be the little maid, methinks, that has our dear older brother in such foul spirits, Rumil."

Rumil returned Orophin's grin with a mischievous smile of his own. "Perhaps it is her adoration for me that bothers you brother?"

Haldir glared at Rumil who lifted his eyebrows up and down. As hard as Haldir tried to fight it, a small smile slide across his face.

His smile faded and he sighed. "No Rumil, it is her fear of me that darkens my spirits. I have never had a maid gnashing her teeth at the thought of becoming my wife. It is most disheartening."

Rumil nodded knowingly. "You overwhelm her. You try to intimidate her. How is she supposed to respond to you?"

Haldir glared at him "Am I expected to put up with her foolish tantrums? Am I expected to come running to her when she crocks her little finger at me as her brother and father do?"

"Do you not expect that of her?" Orophin asked.

"That is different!" Haldir snapped.

Orophin smirked at Rumil. "Why is it different brother? Because she is but an elleth?"

"Yes Orophin, that is correct." Haldir sniffed haughtily.

Rumil smiled "So you will not consider your wife your equal?"

"I will love and protect her, as it should be! And she will obey me, as it should be." Haldir glared at his smirking brothers, "I do not try and smother her. I only desire to make her happy. She will be mine and I will not have her stomping her little foot and poking that delicious little bottom lip out any time I ask her to do something that a wife is expected to do for her husband."

The two younger brothers laughed heartily at Haldir. Rumil slapped him on the back, "Ah brother, you know much about the ways of war, but you are sorely lacking when it comes to the ways of elleths!"

Haldir jerked his horse's reigns and rode ahead of his giggling brothers, scowl set firmly on his face.

* * *

The night came all too slow for Nessa and Elebereth who were not use to this long of a trip.

"When will we reach your city Lady?" Nessa asked.

"In two days travel, young one." Galadriel answered.

The Lady of light glanced at her husband; both had been watching Elebereth as she had been silent the entire day, except to tell Rumil no thank you when he offered her food.

The March Warden gave the signal to stop for the night. Elebereth started to slide of her horse, but Galadriel grasped her arm gently, "Wait for the sentinels to put up camp."

So Elebereth waited, absolutely exhausted, her bottom numb, her back in searing pain, and she was hungry, but she had no appetite for food. She only wanted to sleep.

When the camp was made and the fires built, Lord Celeborn slide off his horse and lifted his Lady from hers. Rumil lifted Elebereth off and much to the dismay of Orophin, Nessa as well. Orophin scowled at Rumil, who grinned at him.

Elebereth stumbled a bit when she tried to take a few steps after being atop a horse for such a long time. . Her head was causing her pain and she was a bit dizzy. She was going to sit anywhere she could find a spot, but Lord Celeborn took her arm, "You and Nessa shall camp with the Lady and I." Elebereth nodded as he led her to the most protected area of the camp, both sentinel and Wardens stood guard.

She did not look up when she heard Haldir speaking to his Lady. Galadriel had invited him to sit and rest by the fire with her as warm ale, lembas, cheese, and dried fruit were passed around the camp.

Elebereth ate nothing. She had simply curled into a ball on the hard ground with a blanket around her. Her head was in Nessa's lap. Nessa stroked her Princess's hair as she read softly to her, a book of elvish fairy tales that was a favorite to them both.

Haldir was angered even more by the fact that he knew Elebereth's feelings were because of him. He found his heart saddened that he could not comfort her as Nessa or Legolas could. He found himself jealous of his own brother's friendship with the elfin maid.

"Are you well March Warden?" Galadriel asked with the side of her mouth quirked upward.

"She loathes me!" He snapped softly. "She would rather starve than be bound to me!"

"Oh Haldir, do not be so dramatic. She does not eat because her heart is heavy. She will feel better when she sees our home. She is barely a woman Haldir. You must learn to be patient with her. She will not outgrow these tantrums she throws over night and you cannot expect her to behave as one of your wardens. She is spoiled and at times, very childish but she has much joy to offer our home and much joy to offer you!"

Galadriel studied his face a moment before continuing.

"You must be firm with her, but you must be gentle also. You have a reputation of being a very hard elf and you are hard, my dearest Captain. You are battle hardened! You are an excellent guardian with a heavy weight upon your shoulders. You brood Haldir. She is a free spirit. She is a happy soul. There is much you could learn from one another."

Haldir frowned. "She will not speak to me!"

"She will if your words are gentle."

"She desires my brother." His spat venomously.

"She does not desire Rumil. I believe she knows he is promised to another. She only enjoys his friendship. She once entertained a crush for your brother, but it is no more. I think you would be surprised at what her heart desires."

He sighed, "And what does she desire?"

Galadriel smiled gently, "What any young elfin maid desires and dreams of. Have you never taken the time to read about young love Haldir? Have you never listened to the songs and tales of old about love and romance? Do you never listen to Rumil's poetry?"

Haldir grimaced at the thought of his brother's poetry.

Galadriel smiled. "You should watch Rumil with your little Princess. Perhaps you could learn how to speak to her more tenderly and gently. Why don't you ask her if she is comfortable or perhaps if she needs another blanket?"

Haldir glanced at Elebereth who was now sitting up. Rumil was with her and had actually gotten her to eat something.

Galadriel's gaze became stern when Haldir made no move to approach his Princess. There was to be no argument about it. Haldir sighed deeply and stood. Galadriel grinned mischievously at her husband who shook his head in amusement.

Haldir walked slowly over to his brother and Elebereth.

"Rumil! Why are you not watching the roads?" Haldir snapped when he reached them.

Rumil looked up at his brother with an amused grin while Elebereth was frowning again. Rumil slowly stood and took her hand, "Alas sweet maid. We must part ways for my boorish brother has barked yet another command at me."

He kissed her fingers softly, "I shall carry a vision of you in my head my dearest lady as I watch these roads to keep my night from drudgery and torment."

Elebereth's hand went to her mouth as she giggled softly, blushing under Rumil's gaze. He turned to see the all-familiar scowl of his elder brother.

Rumil leaned close to Haldir and whispered, "And that dear brother is how one woos a sweet young maiden!" Rumil turned on his heels and strolled away singing loudly as he went. Elebereth watched him go with a dreamy look in her eye. Haldir cleared his throat and she snapped her face up at him.

"Yes March Warden?" Her tone was curt.

Haldir matched her tone, "I came to inquire on your needs for the moment."

Celeborn who was watching and listening the exchange intently, grimaced, "He came to inquire? Inquire? By the Valor, will we ever get him married, wife?"

"Give him time husband. This is as new to him as it is to her. Our dear Elebereth is but an innocent maiden who has lived her entire life being guarded and protected by father and brother. What does she know of the world? What does she know of the ways of love? Haldir is not used to dealing with maids such as her. Elebereth has never known a lover. He cannot speak to her as he would the many she-elves he has brought to his bed. It would frighten her. He must move cautiously with this youngling."

Elebereth folded her arms across her chest, "Have you come to ask me how I fare, March Warden?'

His lip quirked, "Aye Lady. How fare you?"

"Well enough I suppose. I am cold. My back hurts. The ground is hard as a rock. Anything else you wish to inquire upon?"

He sat down beside her and grinned sheepishly, "Nay Lady Elebereth. I think I grasp your meaning. You are miserable!"

She suddenly looked down ashamed of her behavior. The Lord and Lady had been kind in their invitation and she was being hateful and ungrateful.

"I am sorry. I am not miserable, just uncomfortable." She said softly.

He was taken aback by her apology. "It is quite alright Elebereth. You are not use to this form of travel and we have a long way ahead of us. I think once we reach the Golden Wood you will feel differently."

She smiled warmly at him, "I am sure that is true."

As the night wore on, most of the camp, with the exception to those on guard had bedded down for the night. Haldir had gotten both Nessa and Elebereth extra blankets to use as padding for the ground. While everyone slept, Haldir and Elebereth continued to talk.

"Tell me of your travels. Where has your brother taken you?" Haldir asked trying to think of anything to say that would engage her and hold her interest.

"I haven't been many places. My brother takes me when he can, but he is always gone for so long that my father doesn't let me go very often. He rides with his good friend, you know, the little dwarf Gimli and Aragorn most of the time. I have been to Rivendell many times. It is like a second home to me. Lord Elrond is like my Uncle and Arwen is like a sister to me. I've always wanted a sister. I hope one day my father will find another elleth to bind with him. I know he is lonely, though he would never admit it."

Haldir smiled. "Perhaps he will and you will get the sister you desire."

She returned his smile. "Perhaps." She tugged at her fingers absentmindedly as she spoke. "The most exciting place that I've been to was the shire, to visit the hobbits when Gandalf came to visit Mirkwood last harvest. My brother accompanied him and I got to go along. The hobbits are a lively, happy bunch. They have many tales and songs so different from ours. That is really the only traveling I have done. I wanted to go to see the White City badly, but that will have to wait. I've never been to Rohan either. I thought I might like to see a dwarf city someday."

He was surprised that she would want to see a dwarf city. He certainly couldn't imagine a more dismal place to visit.

He shrugged, "We will pass the plains of Rohan on our way to the Golden city. You will not see much, but it will be enough for you to say you have seen Rohan."

She laughed lightly. It warmed his heart to make her laugh. She seemed much more at ease with him and she leaned into him as she spoke to him. Suddenly, she looked at him intently. "Haldir?"

His heart leapt when she spoke his name. "Yes Elebereth?"

She chewed her bottom lip nervously, which of course drew his attention to her lovely little mouth. "Have you killed many?"

He blinked, surprised at the question. She scooted closer to him as if to tell him a secret. "You were at Helm's deep weren't you?"

He nodded, not really wanting to remember how he almost lost his life that day. "Aye sweet maid I was."

"It was horrible wasn't it?" She asked him. Her eyes seemed to hold some memory of fear and sadness within them.

"Yes. Many men and elves lost their loves that day."

"Were you afraid?" She asked him softly.

He suddenly felt very vulnerable with her. He looked into her eyes. He saw nothing but innocence and wonderment. If he wasn't already in love with this elleth he certainly was now.

He nodded. "Yes tithen aras, I was afraid."

"Would you tell me about the battle?"

Again he blinked, taken a back. "Why do you wish to know about such things?"

"I ask Legolas to tell me about it. I know it was such a dark time. I remember being so frightened when the Uruk-ha came through our lands. My brother was gone and then my father left to lead our sentinels and wardens against the dark army. I had never felt so alone before. I was afraid my father would die."

She sighed and closed her eyes a moment fighting back tears, "We hadn't heard from Legolas in several months and then my father left me alone. I just want to know about this darkness, this ring that nearly destroyed Middle Earth and took my family from me. Legolas will not speak of it. He says I do not need to hear about such things." There was that adorable bottom lip poking out. He longed to lean over and take it into his mouth.

"And he is right Elebereth!" He agreed, but she started to protest. He put a finger to her lip, "I promise little one, when the memory is not still so fresh and painful, I will tell you all you want to know."

His promise seemed to please her and she smiled brightly at him. She looked around the camp and yawned. Her eyes were glassy from weariness. She shivered again.

"Would you like to lay against me Elebereth? It would help cushion your body."

Her head snapped back and regarded him. He could not read her expression and he hoped he had not just ruined all he had accomplished.

"Well, alright." She said softly.

He pulled her against him, lying back on the blankets that made her bed. She lay against him, her head on his chest, her body cradled against his arm. He pulled the blankets around the both of them. She soon stopped shivering as his body was shielding her from the cold. Within minutes she was fast asleep. He listened to the soft sounds of her breathing as he felt her chest rise and fall in rhythm.

She snuggled against him in her sleep, pushing herself even closer to him. He turned on his side, pulling her body against him, wrapping an arm around her, holding her as she slept. He allowed himself to steal a kiss but only from the top of her golden head before closing his eyes.

Elebereth awoke early the next morning before the dawn. She tried to sit up, but could not move. She felt as if she were being weighted down by something. It was then that she noticed the March Warden was still sleeping beside her. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist and one of his legs was thrown over her. She was deliciously warm against him. She managed to turn herself in his arms to look at his face as he slept.

She had to admit to herself that he was indeed a handsome elf. She found herself even starting to like him a bit. She bit her lip, smiling as she pulled at a stray hair across his face. He groaned and swatted at her hand as if she were a bug. She tugged again, stifling a giggle.

"Oh!" She squeaked, putting her hands to her mouth as one angry eye opened to glare at her. She burst into giggles then.

"Elebereth, we still have a couple of hours to sleep. I suggest you use them wisely." He snapped.

She put her hand to her forehead and saluted him, "Yes sir March Warden."

He grinned and squeezed her to him, "Now you are learning, Melamin."

She frowned. "I'm not going to follow your orders. I am a Princess and can do what I please."

The eye still glared at her before softening in amusement, "Ella, nin meleth, if you do not hush and go to sleep, I will kiss you."

Her face flushed and she closed her eyes, burying her face in his chest. She felt him rumble with light laughter.

"You will have to have your first kiss sometime love." He teased her. She shook her head no against him. "I will prepare you for it. Listen to me Elebereth when we reach the Golden City, I shall give you a kiss in welcome."

She shook her head no again, her face still buried against his chest.

He laughed, "Go to sleep melamin."

* * *

Elebereth and Nessa decided to walk beside their horses for a while to give their backsides a much needed rest from the saddle. They had ridden non-stop since the early morning and it was now late afternoon. Once again Haldir gave the command to stop for rest and to eat. The two elleths were becoming more excited the closer they got to the Golden Wood.

The two elleths had sat down with Galadriel to have some food and drink when Haldir and Celeborn approached rapidly both with stern expressions on their faces.

"Galadriel, our scouts have spotted a rather large party of Orc and Uruk-ha bearing down on us. You must take the Princess and her hand maiden and hide in the brush."

Galadriel nodded and stood. "Come along younglings, we must hide."

Galadriel took the elleths by the hand and pulled them into the brush with her. The sound of the Warden's un sheathing their swords was frightening. The horses dug at the ground, sensing something was about to ensue.

Elebereth could hear Haldir's hard voice barking orders at the elves under his command. She felt a wave of fear wash over her, but not for herself. She was surprised to feel such worry over this elf she had so adamantly swore she detested.

Lord Celeborn was now armed and climbed upon his steed to follow behind Haldir as they rode out to meet the approaching enemy.

The silence that followed was maddening as the elf army rode out of sight. Only a few archers stayed behind with the elleths, standing guard high above them in the trees. Soon, there was a rumbling sound. It had started out as if it were far in the distance, but soon it sounded closer and closer. The elleths huddled together, crying out when the war cries of the Uruk-hai could be heard.

"Quiet!" Galadriel hissed at them both. All at once a volley of arrows came whizzing past the she-elves from every direction. There were sounds of metal clanking and cries of pain.

Elebereth buried her face in Nessa's neck as the girls held each other tightly. The sounds of the battle were terribly horrifying. She did not dare look up. Arrows hit the tress above them, dead Orc and Uruk-hai lay on the ground in front of the brush, and there was blood and the stench of death everywhere. Elebereth suddenly wished her brother were there with her. She cried out for him in her mind.

After what seemed an eternity to the elleths, the sounds of fighting began to scatter. The volleys of arrows were now only a few here and there.

Elebereth felt Galadriel's hand touch her arm, "Come child. It is over. We are safe now." Nessa stood and pulled the Princess up with her. Both elleths were still trembling as they walked out of the brush.

The smell of the dead Orc was sickening. Elebereth had to force herself not to wretch at the sight of the disemboweled enemy. No elf lay slain, only a few wounded. She looked at Galadriel who stood regal and unyielding at the sight around her. What a figure of strength and power the Lady of the Light must be to her people. Elebereth suddenly felt very much like a silly frightened child for not being able to match the Lady of Light's bravery. She was ashamed of her fear.

Lord Celeborn approached, followed closely by Rumil and Orophin. Celeborn slid from his horse and took his wife in his arms, "Are you well, my love?"

She smiled and cupped his face, "Of course, A'melindo."

Rumil leapt from his horse and approached the trembling maids.

"Are you well Princess? Nessa?"

"We are frightened Rumil. We have never seen such as this." Nessa answered with a weak voice.

There would be no warning or time to prepare for what happened next. Elebereth happened to look up and see the creature coming, sword held high as it ran toward the Lady Galadriel.

"Now you die elf witch!" It hissed at Galadriel.

Elebereth pulled away from Nessa and reacted the only way she could. Rumil had notched an arrow, but it was too late. Elebereth screamed at the Orc and threw herself in front of Galadriel.

"No!" Elebereth screamed with determined eyes as the Orc brought the blade down, dragging it across her side and abdomen instead of the Queen's. The Princess was sure she had heard Galadriel cry out and she thought she had not been quick enough to save the Lady.

Everything began to fade around her. She heard the thump of the Orc hitting the ground as Rumil put an arrow through its face. She was aware that arms were around her as she was sliding to the ground. She could hear sobbing around her.

She too began to cry because she thought the Lady of Light had fallen. But then she noticed a throbbing pain coming from her own body. It was a searing, blinding pain and it burned like fires of Mordor. She instinctively reached down and felt the sticky, wet substance that covered her. She brought her hands to her face to see her crimson stained hands. Her eyes rolled back into her head and darkness claimed her.

Galadriel clutched Elebereth to as she cried softly for the little Princess, while Orophin had to hold Nessa as she wailed loudly for her fallen friend.

Haldir approached on horseback. He heard the crying and came forward to see what had happened. Rumil grabbed his brother's arm.

Haldir's voice cracked with emotion, "What is it brother?"

Rumil swallowed hard, "It's the little Princess…she…"

Haldir shoved Rumil away from him and knelt beside Galadriel. Galadriel was moving her hands over Elebereth's body, muttering ancient elvish healing chants, slowing the blood flow from the massive wound.

Galadriel touched his arm. "Lift her up Haldir and put her into the wagon." Haldir's stomach lurched. This was one of the few times he had seen his Lady cry. He feared the worst for his Princess..

Haldir lifted Elebereth gently off the ground and laid her in the Lady's wagon. Galadriel climbed into the back of it with her, along with two of her personal healers. Orophin held Nessa tightly against him as she struggled to follow them into the wagon.

"Nay Nessa, you must leave them in peace. The Lady will heal your dearest friend."

"Let me go to her! Let me go Orophin! I demand you release me!" Her cries came out in broken sobs. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his embrace as she fell against him sobbing.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review :) Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS so much to all of you! You guys are so awesome!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Elebereth slowly opened her eyes, her eyes lids fluttering as she tried to focus them. She was aware that she was lying in a very large bed. She just didn't remember how she got there.

"You are awake! Oh Ella, I was so afraid for you!" Nessa said smiling through her tear streaked face.

"Where am I? What happened?" Elebereth asked weakly.

Nessa pressed a cool cup of water to Ella's lips. "We are in the Golden City. You were brought here after you were injured. Do you not remember what you did? You saved the Lady Galadriel."

Elebereth could not believe it. "I saved the Lady? Me?"

Nessa nodded, smiling brightly. "You stood in front of her when the Orc was bearing down on her. You moved in front of her just as it swung its blade. You were stabbed instead of the Lady."

Elebereth pushed herself up, wincing from the pain in her side and abdomen.

"Be careful Ella, you lost a lot of blood. We were afraid that you were going…." Nessa looked away as her eyes filled with tears again. "Oh Ella, I thought you were going to die! The Lady and her healers were with you for three days before the fever broke. They say the blade was poisoned."

Elebereth pushed the covers away from her and swung her legs over the side of the bed, wincing from the jolt of pain that racked her body. Her tiny feet dangled over the floor. She put her hand to her head waiting for the dizziness and nausea to pass. She stood, steadying herself on Nessa.

"What is the city like Nessa? Is it magnificent?" Her voice was weak, but she longed to see this fabled city.

Nessa helped Elebereth take a step towards the window. "Oh it is! It is the most beautiful place I have ever seen. I can't wait until you are better and we can explore it."

"That won't be for sometime Nessa. Ella's injuries were grave." Haldir said.

The Princess and Nessa turned to see the March Warden standing beside the door with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh! We did not hear you come in." Nessa blushed.

Haldir smiled and approached them. "Obviously, little maid."

Elebereth became all too aware that the March Warden's gaze swept over her body, which was scantily covered by a thin, pale gown. His cold blue eyes met her angry blue eyes. A grin broke over Haldir's face. "What are you doing out of bed Ella?"

"I want to see the city." She turned back to the window. "You should knock before entering an elleth's room." She snapped.

He chuckled softly, "Mayhaps I should but you will have to forgive me. I am not in the habit of knocking before entering my own talan."

If it was possible for Elebereth to become paler, this did it. She glared at Nessa who swallowed and shrugged nervously.

"Why am I at your talan?" She demanded, causing her blood to rush. She put her hand to her head grabbing Nessa for support.

Haldir was at her side in an instant, scooping her into his arms.

Elebereth scowled. "Put me down you bully!"

"I intend too, but on the bed where you belong until you regain your strength." He laid her gently on the bed.

She narrowed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest as she pouted furiously. "I repeat, why am I in your talan Haldir?"

He shrugged. "Because I wanted you here. I told the healers to put you here and that I would see to your comforts and care."

She glared ahead at the wall in front of her. Haldir looked at Nessa and motioned for her to leave. Nessa looked torn, but the look Haldir gave her made her scoot out the door as quickly as she could. He smiled as he watched her go before turning his gaze back to Elebereth.

"That was very brave what you did Ella. Your father and brother will be very proud when they hear of your bravery."

Her face fell. Her eyes darted around the room as she tugged at her fingers.

"Ella, tithen aras?" He reached out and took her hand in his.

She looked at him, tears filling her eyes. "I've never seen a battle before. I was so frightened. I thought we were all going to die." Her voice was husky as she spoke.

"You should be proud Ella. You saved our Lady's life."

She didn't look at him. Her bottom lip trembled. She was struggling not cry. He moved to sit beside her on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She turned into him, allowing him to comfort her. He stroked her hair, waiting for the dam to break and it did. She began to cry hard. Her body trembled against him.

"Shh, Hun nin, you are safe now. Do not cry." He held her until her tears subsided, his tunic soaked through to his chest. He pulled a handkerchief from his tunic and handed it to her.

She wiped her face and her nose. "Thank you." She told him in a stuffy voice as her nose and eyes were swollen and red from her tears.

Haldir felt this an appropriate time to remind her of the kiss he promised her, when there was a knock at the door. Before he could respond, the door was shoved open and in strolled his youngest brother.

"My sweet maid, I am overjoyed to see you awake and well! I have brought you gifts to raise your spirits." Rumil smirked at the scowl and smoldering eyes his brother was gifting him with.

Rumil gave her a deep bow and pulled a huge bouquet of flowers from behind his back. Elebereth's hands went to her face as she gasped.

"Oh Rumil! Violets! My favorite! Thank you so much, they are lovely." She took the flowers from Rumil, clutching them gently to her and inhaling their sweet scent.

Haldir was furious with his brother and stood to face him. Rumil grinned widely and winked at him, brushing past him to sit beside Elebereth on the bed. "Ah, but there is more sweet maid." He said as he presented her with a beautifully wrapped box. She looked at him in question as she took it.

"What is this Rumil?"

"Why, it is chocolate My Lady. Have you never heard of this delicacy?"

"I have heard of it. I tasted some a long time ago when Arwen's husband brought her some for a gift. She told me it was the way of his people to woo their women with flowers and treats such as these." She looked into his face and smiled warmly, "Thank you so much Rumil!"

She leaned into him and kissed his cheek. Rumil caught the flash of hurt that crossed Haldir's face. Rumil stood then and bowed again to Elebereth.

"I will leave you to rest now. You must regain your strength, for it will be time for the Harvest festival soon, and our Lady gives the most magnificent feast!" Rumil motioned for Haldir to follow him out onto the terrace.

"I am sorry if I have upset you brother."

Haldir's eyes narrowed, "You did it on purpose! Is there more to this attention you shower her with? What of Linwe?"

"I only meant to brighten Ella's heart for I knew you would not think of something as simple as bringing the maid flowers! There is no more to my purpose. I adore Ella, but she is not mine. Linwe is mine and Ella is yours. I would not cross that line even if I were not soon to be bound to Linwe. I do not seek to best you brother. I try to make you think."

Haldir sighed deeply and leaned against the rail. "You are right Rumil. I did not even think to bring her flowers." Haldir looked intently at Rumil, "This is so new to me brother. I am absolutely at a loss when dealing with Ella I don't know what to say to her that will not anger her or frighten her. I do not know any of these sweet words you speak to her. I do not know what will make her happy!"

Rumil gave his brother a sympathetic smile, "It is not difficult to look to your heart Haldir. She looks inside her heart every day. She is young and she is a romantic." Rumil stepped closer to his brother, trying to emphasis what he said to him.

"She is still young enough to where romance and fairy tale is all that she looks for in the elf she will marry. She has had servants all of her life tending to her needs. She has never had to learn to sew or cook or clean. To her, being married will be as it is in the fairy tales her nanny elleth read to her. She will be swept of her feet! You Haldir do not fit the part of the Prince. She will learn to be a wife in time, but you must allow her the initial fantasy."

Haldir rolled his eyes. Rumil chuckled, "Haldir, brother, I know that seems utterly ridiculous to you. Sometimes I find it ridiculous myself, but Linwe is also a romantic at heart. You would be surprised at the fulfillment and joy you will get doing things that make Ella happy and make her feel desired."  
Rumil's eyes narrowed and he lowered his voice, "I wonder brother, if the wooing of this maiden is more of a competition for you? Do you truly desire to marry this elleth?"

Rumil was surprised at the expression that fell over Haldir's face. He had never seen such warmth in Haldir's eyes and such a yearning. "I will admit Rumil that the thought of wooing and taming this elleth's temper was most enticing to me, but now it has become much more than that. When I first laid eyes on her, descending down the stairs with her brother…something stirred in me that I have never felt before. I never thought I would feel it, especially from a silly young elleth, but I…" His voice wavered as he closed the space between himself and Rumil.

He grasped Rumil's arm in a strong grip, "I cannot be without her. She has consumed my thoughts, my dreams, and my very essence. I am afraid Rumil. This frightens me. I feel…I feel like my very life is in this girl's hands. If she were to refuse me…" His voice cracked with emotion.

Rumil grabbed Haldir's shoulders, "You should feel such joy over this! Now you know what it is I see when I look at Linwe. She steals my very breath. I have never felt such vulnerability in my life. You feel this way too. That is what frightens you brother. You are in love! No longer is the life you lead enough for you. Change comes and it is terrifying you. But you cannot fight this. You must allow this to happen and you must make it happen for Ella."

* * *

It had been a week since Elebereth had awakened from her injuries. She sat staring out the window longing to see more of the city other than the only view she had been allowed to see since arriving.

Nessa was busying herself with both Haldir's and Elebereth's laundry. As Nessa opened to door to leave, the princess called to her.

"Can I come with you Nessa?"

Nessa blinked in surprise. "I am only going to do the wash."

"Can I not come with you? I think I shall scream if I cannot leave this talan, even for a little while."

"But what of Haldir? He says you are to stay inside until the healers say you are strong again!"

"Is Haldir my King? Nay he is not. I have done nothing but eat, sleep, and lounge around this talan suffocating! I need some air or I shall go insane! Besides…" She said standing and walking toward Nessa. "Haldir is not here is he? He will be gone all day drilling his wardens. I will be back long before he returns!"

Elebereth took one of the baskets of clothes from Nessa and followed her to the washing waters. She was unaware of the strange looks she was getting from the Lorien elves as she passed them tugging laundry in her arms. Nessa was well aware of the looks however and kept her face toward the ground blushing. The elves of Lorien found it most odd that the Princess of Mirkwood would be toting laundry with her handmaiden.

As the two elleths came closer to their destination, they crossed paths with the Lord and Lady of the wood, taking a stroll through their city.

"Elebereth, I was not aware that my healers had released you." Galadriel towered over the small Princess, a stern look on her face. Ella did not see the amusement in her eyes.

"I…they…" Elebereth drew a deep breath. "I have not been released yet. Please do not send me back to the talan. I am so tired of being trapped in there. I have been here a week and have only now been outside! I am much stronger, I promise! Don't be angry with me!"

Galadriel laughed softly, "Nay little one, I am not angry with you. Although, it was not right of you to leave without informing my healers beforehand. I understand you wish to see a new city. But you must not over exert yourself. What is this bundle you carry?"

Elebereth smiled weakly, "Laundry."

Celeborn chuckled now, "Laundry! The Lady of Mirkwood is now doing her own laundry? I must say your father would find this most amusing!"

Elebereth frowned, "I'm not a helpless ninny without skill My Lord! I wanted to help Nessa. I have allowed her to do enough for me. I think it is time I help her."

"Oh but Ella! I have never been resentful…"

The Princess silenced her friend with her hand. "I know you have not. I wish to help you now and I will do this! You will speak no more of it!"

Nessa bowed her head to Elebereth. Galadriel took the hand of each elleth and squeezed gently, "Well I think it is wonderful! And no Ella, we know you are not a helpless ninny. I do not think my husband meant that."

Elebereth blushed, "I am sorry for my tone my Lord."

Celeborn smiled down at her, "No offense was taken my dear. But you must admit it is most amusing to see a Princess in her regal attire carrying a laundry basket through my city."

Elebereth smiled and blushed. Galadriel released their hands, "Run along then. We will keep you no longer from your chores."

* * *

It was nearly nightfall when Haldir returned from the practice fields. He knew Elebereth was tired of being cooped up and he thought he might take her for a short stroll to the Lady's gardens.

When he entered his talan, he could feel it was empty. The place seemed cold and distant. He realized then how much it meant to him to come home and have her waiting there for him. His brow creased. Where was she? How long had she been gone? Why did she insist on being obstinate?

He turned and stormed from the talan in search of her. His mood was dark and it became even darker when he heard the voice come toward him from behind the mellyrn tree.

"Good evening March Warden." The sultry voice of the she-elf caused his blood to run cold. He turned to face her, his face a mask of anger. "Why Haldir, love, this is not happiness to see me is it?"

The tall she-elf now stood before him, her body nearly touching his. Only Haldir's eyes glared down at her as she was almost his exact height. A smirk played across her face.

"I am not your love!" He snapped, moving passed her to walk on.

"Ah yes! The little Mirkwood Princess now has your heart. How charming." Her voice was laced with false sincerity.

"What do you want Finduilas? Just save me the trouble and tell me now, because I have no time for your foolishness!"

She chuckled softly and stepped to him again. She traced his cheek with her finger. He caught her wrist in an iron grip. He knew he was hurting her, but she made no show of it on her face. She only smiled wickedly at him.

"And what makes you think I want anything except to inquire on your well being?" She asked quirking her brow.

His grip tightened even more and this time she winced with pain. He returned her evil grin and shoved her away in disgust.

"I know you well enough to know my welfare is the last thing you came to inquire upon!"

"You are right Haldir. That is not the only reason. I came to meet your soon to be bride. Many elleths have wondered about this one who could tame our March Wardens heart. I am most interested to meet this maid and offer her my…friendship." Her eyes were dark and dangerous.

Haldir had her shoulders in a painful grip in an instant, "You stay away from Elebereth! If I see you near her, if you even speak to her, nay if you even speak of her, you will wish you had already passed through the hall of mandos!"

He shoved her roughly and strode away from her. Her eyes narrowed, "Oh you will be sorry for your words my love! Most sorry! As will your new elleth!" She hissed under her breath and stormed away.

* * *

It did not take Haldir long to find Elebereth and Nessa as many Lorien elves were still speaking about the Princess doing the chores of her handmaidens. Haldir's anger was now directed toward Finduilas not Ella. A new feeling came over him as he closed in on the two elleths, a feeling a fear for Ella. He found them both in one of the nearby lagoons within the city grounds.

Both elleths were soaked to the skin, giggling, and slapping water at one another. Elebereth's beautiful blue gown was ruined. It was covered with mud, soap, and water. Haldir allowed himself a few moments of amusement watching the two of them and several other elleths who were the Lady's handmaidens playing in the water. It had been too long since he had enjoyed himself in such a way. The burdens of his office weighed heavy on him at all times.

He stepped from behind the brush and cleared his throat, causing an up roar of squeals and giggles of embarrassment from the elleths. Many of them scurried from the water all too aware of how their clothing clung to their wet bodies. The elleths that left the water jerked their laundry baskets up, bowed to him, and ran away laughing.

Elebereth and Nessa stopped splashing and looked to the lagoon bank. Haldir stood with his arms across his chest with a very stern look upon his face. Elebereth matched his gaze as she waddled over the water to stand in front of him.

"I see you found me." She said coolly.

"I did indeed Ella." He could not help the grin that crossed his face. She struggled to remain composed, but started to laugh in response.

He shook his head. "Ella your dress is ruined! What would your father think?"

She laughed which caused a rush of warmth to rush straight to his groin. She climbed from the water to stand in front of him. She seemed unaware of how the dress clung to ever curve of her body. Her breasts swelled at the top of the gown and her nipples stood erect from the cool water and night air.

"My father is used to such. He would simply have me another dress made." She said as she noticed that he was no longer looking at her face. She looked down at her body and saw what had his attention. She wrapped her arms around herself and glared at him.

His eyes returned to her eyes as his lip quirked upward. "Would you care for my cloak, My Lady?" He removed it and held it out to her. She jerked it from his hands and turned to wrap it around her. She stomped away from him when she heard him laugh softly. Nessa bit her lip to keep from laughing as she climbed from the water.

"We should get back Ella." Nessa said picking up one of the baskets. Elebereth bent down and picked up the second.

"I will accompany you both back if you do not mind." Haldir said watching Elebereth stomp away from him.

Nessa smiled widely at the Warden. "Of course not Haldir."

* * *

**Dum** **dum dum...those familiar with my writing will know that I can never just write a romance or comedy or anything for that matter wihtout adding some danger and drama...so who is Finduilas?**

**If you enjoyed, show me some love! Appreciate you all for reading my silly girly story, lol!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my goodness...I must say that I am so grateful to have people interested in this. To be honest, I didn't have high hopes for it. I wrote it so long ago...Thank you so much for reading! I am so glad that you are all enjoying it...it is a special story to me, my first story actually. You guys rock!**

* * *

Much to the dismay of Elebereth, Nessa had changed quickly and left to meet Orophin for dinner. This meant she would now be alone with Haldir.

Haldir prepared dinner for he and Elebereth while she dried herself and changed clothes.

She came into the kitchen where Haldir had set out freshly baked bread, cheese, fruit, and ale. She seemed surprised.

"Did you not think I could cook?" He asked.

"I did not know you could do anything but be a Warden." She snapped.

"There is much you do not know of me Ella" His voice was low and husky. She shivered involuntarily. A grin slid over his face.

"I believe I made a promise to you nin mell." He said and she looked at him nervously as the memory of the promise he made came to her mind. "I told you upon entering the Golden City that I would welcome you with a kiss." He stepped toward her and she backed away. He continued his forward pursuit as she backed herself into a wall. She tried to move but his arms went on either side of her, blocking her escape. Her blue eyes were wide as she looked up into his face.

"Come now Ella, tis only a kiss. A harmless little kiss. You told me not that long ago that you were an adult now. Surely a kiss would cause you no discomfort?

She looked down to the floor, her face crimson. She trembled slightly.

He gripped her chin and forced her to look at him."Why are you afraid? Do you think I would hurt you?"

She shook her head no and tried to pull his hand away.

"You will answer me Ella!" He snapped at her.

She slowly looked into his eyes. She thought she would die of embarrassment. She knew he would laugh at her. She felt so stupid and realized she was nothing but a child. Who was she kidding? She was spoiled and childish. She knew nothing of love and very little of the world. What could he possibly want from her? She would not make a good wife for this elf.

"I…I am not afraid. I just…I've never…and…" She sighed deeply, "You enjoy making me feel foolish don't you? You are hateful."

He cupped her face in his hands and forced her head up, "I do not desire to make you feel foolish Ella. There is nothing to be ashamed of if you have never kissed before. I have not always known how." His lips brushed her forehead gently, "I think you are precious."

She frowned, "You think I am still a child."

"Not a child." He said carefully, "But a young, inexperienced maiden and there is no shame in it! I do not mean to seem hateful to you Ella."

She looked at him and saw that there was no mocking in his eyes, only gentleness and warmth.

"You will not laugh at me?" She asked softly.

"No I will not laugh at you. However, you test my reserve Ella. You know my feelings for you. You are not so innocent that you do not know I desire you. You must at least grant me the right to your mouth." Haldir said to her with a voice heavy with desire. When she smiled shyly, he laughed. "Ah, so you do know what power you hold over me then nin meleth. Will you allow me this kiss?" He asked.

She swallowed hard and nodded. He smiled slightly, leaning his head closer to hers. She closed her eyes and tried to turn her head. He chuckled softly and forced her face back to his.

She gasped when she felt his soft, gentle lips brush hers. Slowly she opened her eyes, which was what he was waiting for. His mouth closed over hers, sending a jolt of warmth through her body. He coaxed her lips a part slightly, gently sucking that delectable bottom lip into his mouth. He was pleased to hear her sigh softly in response.

She became bold and slid her hands up his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, crushing her against him. He flicked his tongue over her bottom lip and she parted her lips even more so. She stiffened slightly when she felt the gently intrusion of his soft warm tongue.

After a brief moment, he was rewarded with a moan deep within her throat and he took this as an invitation, pushing his tongue even further into her warm, sweet mouth. His tongue snaked around hers. She wasn't sure how to respond at first. Her arms were still trapped against his chest, but she could reach a lock of his hair to twist around her finger.

She gave it a gentle tug, which caused him to growl playfully at her. She smiled against his mouth. Slowly she began to mimic what he did with his tongue. The kiss became more natural to her as she became bolder in her response to him. Soon, their tongues were battling for dominance.

Haldir was on fire with her touch. Having her soft body pressed against him and her sweet mouth captured by his, he forgot for a moment her inexperience. He pushed her back against the wall, kissing her deeper, and more aggressively. His mouth left her lips and found its way to her soft neck, kissing and suckling the skin gently. The tightness in his groin intensified and he pressed himself into her body.

Her eyes snapped open wide when she felt something very large and rock hard pressed into her belly. She began to push on his chest as fear began swelling within her.

"Haldir…" Her voice was a breathless whisper.

He only groaned, still pressing into her, sucking the skin of her neck. She was struggling with feelings and emotions she had never felt before. What he was doing to her felt delicious, but she was frightened by this desire he had for her. It over whelmed her. She pushed harder on his chest.

"Haldir…stop…please…I'm not ready…please…."

He stopped when he heard her small voice. He looked into her eyes, wide with anxiety but also with desire. Her face was flushed and her lips swollen from his attentions.

His breathing was ragged and his eyes smoldered with want for her. He forced himself to move away from her. "Forgive me. I should not have let it go this far. I did not mean to frighten you."

They stood in silence, tension thick in the air around them. Finally she spoke, "I am tired. I think I was out for too long today." She brushed passed him and walked into the bedroom. He followed her.

"It was too soon for you to go out Ella. You will stay here tomorrow and rest. Do not argue with me. Just do as I say."

Her eyes narrowed briefly, but she nodded in agreement. "Can I at least go and sit in the garden?"

"Alright, but only the garden. Do not make me have to search for you."

He turned and left the bedroom. She watched him go. He looked sad and tired. She felt terrible about him giving up his bed for her. He spent many a night on the hard cold ground and now he slept on the hard floor of his own talan with only a few blankets to cushion his body.

She bit her lip in thought. After what had just happened, dare she ask him? She slid out of her dress and into her white lace nightgown. She stood for several more moments before deciding to ask him. The light in the living area went out. She knew he had lain down. She walked slowly across the bedroom floor and peaked into the living room. She did not see him in the darkness. She strained to see him by the light of the moon, but saw nothing.

"Did you need something Ella?"

She jumped and whirled around. He stood behind her smiling widely.

"Oh! You scared me!" She frowned at him as he chuckled softly. "I was just…I thought maybe just for tonight you would let me sleep in here and you could have your bed back."

He folded his arms over his now very naked chest. She forced her eyes to stay at his face. His eyes twinkled in amusement. "And why would you want to sleep in here?"

She was trying to be thoughtful and he was teasing her. She glared at him.

"I thought it would be nice to sleep out on the veranda tonight. You could have you bed back. I know you're not comfortable on the floor Haldir."

He smiled. "It is too cool for you to sleep on the veranda. However, if you are so worried about my comfort…"

"I was just…"

His hand went to her lips to silence her as he continued, "If you are so worried about my comfort, I would be more than happy to share the bed with you. It is large enough for the both of us to rest comfortably. You are tiny and do not take up space.

"Do you think that is wise? I don't mind sleeping on the blankets. It is a lovely night and…eeep" She squealed as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He plopped down onto the mattress with her in his lap. She wiggled, trying to get away from him.

"I will not attack you Ella unless you want me too. But I will warn you pet, if you do not desist in your movements on my lap, I will not be responsible for what I do to you."

She froze and glanced into his lust filled eyes. She could already feel his hardness pressing into her bottom. He released her begrudgingly and she scooted to the other side of the bed. He laughed at her shyness and crawled under the blanket. If she were shy now at lying in the beside him he could only imagine how she would react to knowing he had just come from taking care of his initial arousal of her. She stared at him a moment not sure what to do. He laughed even louder.

"Elebereth, go to sleep! I'll keep my hands to myself, I promise." He said laughing heartily.

She glared at him and stuck her tongue out before crawling under the blanket herself. She jumped when his arms came around her waist, pulling her back against his body. He chuckled at her tenseness.

"What have I told you about poking out your tongue Ella?" he warned.

She twisted her head to look at him, frown firmly on her sweet face.

He leaned his head down and kissed her nose. "Go to sleep Ella."

She turned back around with a huff and closed her eyes.

* * *

Try as she might, she could not go to sleep. She kept thinking of her first kiss. She had dreaded it so, but now all she could think of was how she wished he'd kiss her again. She bit her lip, smiling to herself wondering what it would be like to lie in his arms for hours and just kiss and…. maybe touch?

She found herself wondering about the many he had kissed. She frowned as a twinge of jealousy struck her. How many had he loved? She turned in his arms to watch him sleep. She could barely make his profile out in the moon.

"Haldir?" She whispered softly. He did not answer. She could tell by his breathing he was asleep. She gently tugged at his hair.

"Haldir…" He swatted at her hand. She suppressed a giggle.

"Haaalllllldddiiiirrrr" She called softly. Again, the angry eye popped open to glare at her. Her hands went to her mouth to stifle her giggle.

"Do you wish to be spanked Ella?" He snapped.

She huffed and pinched his arm, "Do not be hateful! I want to ask you something."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing himself up onto his elbow to look at her. She was picturesque. Her head lay on the pillow, her golden hair flared out around her sweet face. Her beautiful blue eyes looking up at him, sparkling under the light.

"What do you wish to ask me Ella? What is so important that you refuse me sleep."

"How many lovers have you had?"

He blinked at her in surprise. This is why she had woke him up? Another exasperated sigh escaped his lips. He could not even begin to tell her the number. In his youth, he had bed almost every unattached maiden within the Golden Wood. He had many a maid within her father's own Kingdom of Mirkwood. He had broken many hearts at Rivendell as well. He looked back into the innocent eyes, how could he tell her, hundreds he had had? He clicked his tongue before answering.

"I have had many." His tone was matter of fact.

"How many is many?" She pressed.

"More than I can give a number too."

A smile slid across her face, "Have you been with Arwen?"

He laughed at this question. "Aye Ella, as your brother has."

The smile fell from her face and she looked thoughtful for a moment. "Have you had Nessa?"

He blinked again in surprise. "Why are you asking me these questions?"

"We are to marry. I think I have a right to know."

"Oh now you are speaking of our marriage. I thought you did not wish to marry me. What was it you told me?" His voice rose in pitch to mimic her, "You are a horrid, despicable elf and I shall never marry you!"

She pinched him again.

"Ow! Desist you little runt!" He grabbed her wrists as she tried to pinch him again. He was delighted at her playfulness. She had been so frightened of him before and now she lay next to him in bed with only a scanty cotton nightgown to hide her from him.

She sighed. "I have no choice in marrying you. Both you and my father have made that very clear to me. I am only trying to know you better."

He pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed the fingers softly, "Nay Ella I have never had Nessa." His eyebrow quirked, "I have had your handmaidens Inwe and Idril the last time I visited your father's home. You were but a small child then."

"I knew you had Inwe, though I did not know of Idril. She always seemed to prefer your brothers." She teased.

His eyes narrowed. "As you prefer my brother Rumil?"

She frowned, "I do not prefer Rumil. He is my friend." She put her hand to his cheek, "Do not be jealous."

He started to tell her he was not, but that would be a lie. He took her hand in his and squeezed it. He searched her face. There was a reason behind her questions.

"Why do you wish to know these things? What are you thinking Ella? Tell me."

Her face flushed slightly. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling him against his chest. She buried her face against him. She had grown to make a habit of doing this when she was embarrassed or shy about something she wanted to talk about. He squeezed her to him, kissing her on top of her head.

"What is it? Ella You keep reminding me you are an adult elleth now. So you must behave like one. Communication between two adult elves is the basis of an adult relationship."

"I am afraid…I just…what if…."

"Ella I am tired! Do not dance around with your words, speak!" He said in exasperation.

"What if …you are bored?" She said softly.

He pinched his lips together to keep from laughing. He did not want to embarrass her anymore than what she already was. He grimaced; her temper had not gotten any better since they had been together either.

He smiled. "How could I be bored? You are but an innocent babe. I will have many years to teach you in the art of lovemaking. Now, will you go to sleep?"

She nodded still hiding her face against his chest.

He wondered how long she would lie against him like this and was pleasantly surprised when he awoke the next morning to find her snuggled against him sleeping soundly.

* * *

Elebereth spent all of her morning and most of the afternoon in Lady Galadriel's garden. She spent hours taking in its beauty, the different smells and textures of the flowers and plants. She had also enjoyed a few books. It had been a long time since she had felt such peace and contentment. She had promised Haldir that she would only stay the morning, but she could not make herself leave the serenity of the Lady's garden.

She was so enthralled with a certain book that she did not notice the soft light that now radiated around her. Galadriel stood watching the little maid with much amusement. Finally Galadriel cleared her throat. Ella jerked slightly.

"Oh! My Lady! Forgive me, I did not see you!" She stood and bowed to her. Galadriel laughed softly and sat down on the grass, pulling Elebereth down with her.

"I must read this book when you are finished Ella. I wonder how long I would have been standing to wait for you to notice."

Elebereth blushed and looked away. She closed the book and hid the title with her hands. Lady Galadriel's eyebrow quirked a bit.

"Ella? More mischief? What is this book that you hide from me?"

Elebereth kept her gaze to the ground.

Galadriel pressed. "Are we not friends, sweet maid?"

Elebereth looked into the Lady's face and smiled sheepishly. "It is a book about…lovers." Her eyes fell downward again.

Galadriel bit her lip to keep from smiling. "I see. Well Ella that is nothing to be embarrassed about. You are to become a wife soon and will need to know of such things."

Elebereth squirmed a bit, uncomfortable talking about this. She cleared her throat looked at Galadriel. "Do you wish to speak to me about something My Lady?"

"I wish for your company Ella. I have scarcely seen you since you have been in my city. You promised to spend some time with me and I noticed you have not heeded the word from my healers and have been about all over the place!"

Elebereth blushed again, averting the Lady's eyes. Galadriel studied her for a moment wondering what reaction this news would bring. "I have sent Haldir into the lands of Rohan to lead a scouting party. There has been word of Orc raiding parties throughout our lands again. He will be gone for five days."

Elebereth's face and shoulders ell. Galadriel noticed the disappointment and concern on her face. She smiled inwardly, very pleased at Elebereth's response.

"While he is away, I was hoping that you and I could spend time together in my garden."

"Yes, my Lady I would like that." Elebereth's voice was soft. "When will he leave?"

"Child, he left this morning."

Elebereth stood immediately and her hands flew to her hips, "But he did not even say goodbye!" She snapped.

Galadriel could not stop her smile, "What's this Ella? One might think you had actually grown to like our March Warden."

Elebereth huffed and folded her arms across her chest. The bottom lip made its appearance.

Galadriel stood and took her hand. "Do not pout Ella, tis his duty to leave from time to time. Come, we will have some food together."

As the two she-elves left the garden toward the castle, neither one seemed to notice the angry eyes that followed.

"So Haldir. You left your new little wench all alone! She is quite a beauty. I see why you desire her. She is very much like her brother. I have tasted him. Perhaps I shall taste the sister as well!"

Finduilas laughed wickedly as she turned and left the garden.

* * *

**Show me love! Hugs!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

In the end, the March Warden was gone from the Golden City for four months. After scouting and vanquishing the large raiding party of Orc that traveled toward the city of Edoras, Haldir was summoned to the borders of his beloved home to guard and protect from rumors of several mortal raiding parties which had been plundering and burning villages along their path.

Ella had not been pleased to discover he would be gone for so long. She had only just become truly comfortable with him and desired to know him better. To keep herself occupied while he was away, she endeavored in many new activities and hobbies that her father or brother would never have allowed her to do were she at home. She had found herself very grateful for the Lord and Lady's invitation to Caras Galadhon. Ella was awakened to whole new world around her and was now being given the chance to grow and mature.

She had spent much time with Orophin and Nessa who had taken her under their wing and taught her how to prepare meals. Ella had not realized all that her father's cooks sometimes undertook and had a new appreciation for them. Orophin was surprised to see how Ella enjoyed cooking and did not mind being dirty in the least. In fact, she and Nessa would often make very large messes for the fun of it, giggling and throwing flour and sugar at one another.

Ella had always enjoyed embroidering, the one thing her father seemed to allow her to do without much hassle and asked Galadriel if she could spend time with the Lady's seamstresses in order to learn how to sew. She had secretly always desired the skill to make her own clothing. She simply loved to try out new fabrics and patterns. Galadriel of course allowed Ella's request.

She had been sent word of her brother's upcoming visit and wanted to prepare a gift for him that she would make by her own hand. Galadriel's head seamstress, Enelya had overseen the young Princess's endeavor to make her brother a crimson colored cape, made from the finest velvet to keep him warm during his travels. It had taken Ella most of the four months to finish it, but she had and she had done so on her own.

However, not all of Ella's new endeavors were to the liking of Orophin who had stayed to keep watch over young Ella while his brothers were away. It would seem the Princess had always wanted to learn swordplay and had a keen interest in archery. He had been most dismayed to discover whom she had chosen to be her teacher for these new skills.

Orophin watched Ella with the tall Rivendell elf. He had tried to no avail to get her to stay away from Finduilas, but she had wanted very much to learn how to use a bow and her brother had refused her lessons. Orophin gave an exasperated sigh. Much of Ella's difficulties with relationships were due to the over bearing protectiveness of her father and brother. He wondered if the reasoning behind her frequent tantrums and sharp tongue were due to a deep-rooted desire to prove herself. Perhaps in rebellion she found some form of freedom, sort of her own protest against the two who loved her so.

Ella simply refused to listen to anything she did not wish too. She was so determined to learn how to protect herself and prove to her father that she could, she had refused to heed Orophin's warnings, and so he and two other chosen wardens were constantly guarding her, much to her dismay.

Finduilas stood over Ella, her arms wrapped around the smaller elf, critiquing her grip and stance. Ella was concentrating very hard and trying her best to hit the target more than once. She notched another arrow and released it. She squealed with glee when it hit the target square in the middle.

Finduilas laughed. "Very good, little Ella." A chill raced down Ella's spine. She hated it when Finduilas called her that. She could almost feel there was a hidden threat behind Finduilas' tone. She ignored her inner warnings, wanting desperately to show her brother she could do this upon his upcoming visit.

She turned to look up at Finduilas and noticed Orophin and two other elves watching her intently. A scowl crossed over her face. Finduilas looked at what caused Ella's expression and grinned broadly down at her. "I see you have your body guards, little princess. Do you not mind being treated thusly?"

Ella glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

She shrugged. "I thought you had come of age. Yet you are still treated as a simpering little girl child. I do not know if I would be so forgiving. But I suppose if Haldir controls your movements while he is here, he will do so while he is away."

Ella glared. "Haldir does not command my movements Lea!"

Finduilas looked amused. "Indeed little Ella? I could have sworn he had forbid you to even take a walk around the city without a proper escort. And you are a Princess; I must say I find that most interesting that you would allow someone of lesser station to order you about."

Ella scowled again and looked back at Orophin. Finduilas clicked her tongue and smiled again, "If you are in control of your own movements, why do you not order Orophin and his watch dogs away from you and leave you in peace?"

Ella frowned. She had thought of telling Orophin to go away, but knew he probably would not. She wondered if Finduilas was testing her or goading her rather. Ella knew that she used to be Haldir's lover. She felt strangely threatened by this knowledge.

But Ella also greatly admired her strength and skill and did not think Finduilas would allow any male to boss her. Ella sighed heavily and walked slowly over Orophin He smiled gently at her. He knew what she would ask of him.

He put his hand to his heart and bowed his head. "Greeting my lady."

"Orophin, I do not need a shadow. Must you follow me everywhere I go? You are worse than my brother! Even he does not fuss so over me!"

He glanced at the other two wardens, an amused grin on all their faces. "I know that is folly dearest Ella. Legolas hovers over you as if you were still a babe. But I am afraid I must shadow you my Lady when you refuse to heed my warnings."

Her brow narrowed. "You do not think me capable of protecting myself?

Orophin paused before answering and then grimaced when he had no choice but to tell her the truth, "Nay Ella, I do not think you capable of protecting yourself against the likes of an elf like Finduilas. You are not equipped to handle someone like her."

She glared at him. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "You are too naive and innocent."

Orophin expected one of her tantrums or perhaps the bottom lip to make an appearance, but was surprised when he saw the flash of hurt and a drop in her self-confidence. Her shoulders actually fell slightly. Ella turned without another word and walked away from Orophin. He frowned to himself. He had held off sending word of Ella's latest activities to his brother in order not to worry him. Haldir could not leave the borders until the Lady called him home, so why put yet another burden on his shoulders? He knew his brothers were due back any day now and would be glad for it to be so. He did not trust Finduilas in the slightest and feared her intentions toward the Princess.

"I am done today. I will meet you tomorrow morning."

Finduilas bowed her head to the Princess. As Ella walked away, she did not see the sneer that crossed Finduilas's face. Her gaze then turned to Orophin who glared at her with dark eyes. She chuckled loudly and walked from the field.

* * *

Rumil watched his brother out of the corner of his eye with an amused look upon his face. He had never seen his brother so taken with a female before and never imagined him to fall so hard for one so young and childish. Haldir had little patience, yet he had been most gentle and very lenient toward the Princess' behavior. He never believed he would see the day that Haldir the haughty, the brave and mighty Captain of the Guard would fall in love.

He could not blame him though. Elebereth was absolutely lovely and she was a happy young elleth. She was playful and full of mischief. What seemed to draw his brother to her and what made him care for her so is that despite all of the ugliness of the world, she seemed untouched by it. Of course she had been well protected from it, but it was good to know that the innocence of youth was not completely destroyed.

Haldir sighed heavily beside his brother. Rumil's lips quirked. "Do not despair brother, you will see your love within the week."

Haldir glared at him,. "And what makes you think my mind is on her? I am not like you brother and waste my time with words of poetry and thoughts of giggling love sick females!"

Rumil stared at Haldir a moment before both laughed. Haldir plucked at a fallen leaf beside him. "My patience wears thin Rumil. I would take her as my wife now were it not for her hesitations."

"How do you know she does not desire the same brother? Have you ever asked the maid when she desires to wed or have you simply ordered her to appear in your bed at a certain date?"

Haldir snorted. "She already shares my bed!"

Rumil's eyes snapped open in surprise. "Truly? You have tumbled the maid?"

Haldir's eyes narrowed at Rumil's choice of words. "Of course not! Do you think me an uncouth beast? I respect her feelings and her status! We simply share the bed to sleep in." A long frustrated groan pushed passed his lips, "But I swear she will undo me soon enough if I must wait much longer. I have spent many a night in the ice-cold water of my washbasin whilst she slept oblivious to what she does to me! I am stunned I am still able to notch an arrow without my hand cramping from overuse!"

Rumil laughed heartily at his brother's frustration. Haldir had to laugh to at his own misery. "You have taught Ella nothing then?"

"She has had her first kiss, several kisses, but that is all she will allow me. She is shy and frightened of going further. She knows nothing of the ways of love. I have never met a maiden, innocent or not who did not even understand the concept of joining." He shook his head. "I believe her father and brother hinder her as much as they protect her."

"Surely she discusses such things with Nessa."

"Nay, I have asked Nessa this myself. She has touched the subject with Ella, but says the Princess blushes furiously and refuses to speak of it. Although Nessa seems to think she often wonders of such things. She has seen Ella with such books in her possession before."

Rumil yawned lazily and shrugged. "You have been gone from her for a long time. She probably lays awake at night with her small fingers to her lips remembering your kisses."

He peeked a quick look at Haldir who frowned at him. Little did Rumil now how close he was to the truth.

* * *

Ella walked slowly back to the talan she shared with Haldir. Her anger toward Orophin was leaving her fast. Once again her mind was on the elf that was to be her husband. She absentmindedly brushed her fingers across her lips remembering her first kiss with him. She had been so frightened and now she felt so silly for fearing such a wondrous thing. She bit her lip as she giggled; ignoring the questioning stares of the elves she passed as she walked.

Ella sighed and wondered how much longer he would be gone. She missed him terribly and wanted to surprise him with a hot meal upon his return. She thought he would be pleased to know he would not starve now when they married. She had become quite a good cook over the time he had been gone from her.

Several laughing she-elves passed the Princess, nodding in greeting. She watched them pass and wondered if Haldir had been with any of them. She frowned as a twinge, actually, more than a twinge of jealousy surged through her. She did not want to know of the elleths who had shared a taste of her soon to be husband.

She stopped walking and turned back towards the females and watched them as they disappeared around several talans. She nodded to herself. It was time she stopped being so ridiculously silly and acted as the adult she strived to be. She marched purposefully toward the talan Nessa now resided in and hoped Orophin was not at home. It was time she and her dearest friend had the talk she had been avoiding for many years.

Ella would lay awake in bed that night remembering the exotic figures she and Nessa had looked at during their talk. She could feel the warmth spread through her body. She had never dreamed there were some many positions and so many different ways to make love. She wondered if Haldir had tried all of them and once again felt the twinge of jealously thinking of the many elleths who had enjoyed his favors. She giggled at herself and shook her head.

She would finally find sleep this night, but her dreams mimicked her thoughts as she slept.

* * *

Finduilas paced the floor of her talan. She was pleased she had won Ella's trust and she had made her feel foolish today using one of Haldir's own brothers. Ella had been angry with Orophin, not her. She nodded to herself and chuckled at how easy it seemed to be to manipulate the Princess. She was nothing more than a naive little fool. How could Haldir possibly want to spend an eternity and cross to the undying lands with one so fickle and childish?

The first part of her plan had been laid. Ella trusted her. Now all she needed to do was to shake Ella's trust in Haldir. She grinned wickedly. Perhaps she could make her fear him. She was fairly certain Ella knew nothing of the ways of love. She would use this knowledge against her. She would begin to plant the seed tomorrow at Ella's archery lesson.

* * *

Haldir and Rumil had been called back the very next day with several other wardens after their replacements had arrived. Haldir left his fourth Lieutenant in command to wait for the arrival of Orophin, Haldir's second in command. Both brothers wondered why Orophin had not accompanied the wardens to the border, but assumed it was the wishes of the Lady he remain behind for whatever reason.

After Haldir left his Lord and Lady with his report, which he gave a bit more hurriedly than he normally did, much to the amusement of his King and Queen, he hurried down the city path to his talan. He had thought of nothing else while he was away.

He longed to see her sweet face and hold her in his arms. He missed her little tantrums and that succulent bottom lip poking out when she did not have her way. That is one thing he hoped she would never out mature. He had to grin at himself for the way he was acting. He felt like a schoolboy again chasing after a childish crush. When he felt his cheeks redden and noticed the smirks of several elves in passing, he reverted back to his March Warden persona, which won him the chuckles of several. Apparently he fooled no one.

Upon reaching his talan, he swung the door open a bit more excitedly than he meant to knocking one of Ella's plants to the floor and stepped inside. His face fell. He knew he immediately that she was not there. His home seemed empty and cold. His heart sank just a bit. He had wanted her to be here waiting for him when he returned. He had not even said goodbye to her before he left. Of course he thought it would only be for two days and that was difficult enough.

He turned when he heard footsteps approaching. The step was light, he knew it was a female, but it was not Ella. Nessa jerked when she saw him standing in the doorway.

"Oh! Haldir! I did not expect you to be here. You scared me" She laughed warmly and hugged him in welcome. He was surprise by the gesture, but appreciated it. He hugged her back.

"I am glad you are well March Warden. I may also assume Rumil is well?" She asked

"Aye lady, he is well. Where is Ella? I had hoped she would be here."

"We were not expecting you for two more days Haldir. I am sure she would have been here waiting for you had she known." She smiled at the surprised look on his face that Ella would actually want to wait for him. Haldir gave her a small smile.

"Then where is the Princess?"

" She goes early every day to the archery fields now. She has been doing so since you left."

His eyebrows quirked in surprise. "Archery fields?" He chuckled softly, "Why on earth would she go there?"

"Oh she is taking lessons. She has always wished to learn the skills for archery and swordplay. Her brother always refused her. She has found a teacher here within the golden wood and she is quite good for a beginner. I went to watch her just the other day and I was most impressed with her."

Haldir smiled inwardly. So there was more to his Mina than meets the eye. "I hope my brother is not too harsh with Ella. Orophin is not the most patient of instructors."

Nessa laughed softly. "Nay Haldir. Orophin does not give her lessons. Although he spends every waking moment on the field with her when she is having her lessons. He watches her most keenly. I do not think he approves of her choice in teachers."

Nessa's words did not sit well with Haldir. If his brother felt she needed to be guarded thusly while he was away

"Who is instructing her then?"¨

"A very skilled she-elf. She in not of these lands, I believe her to be from Rivendell. Her name is Finduilas. Do you know her?"

Nessa yelped when Haldir gripped her arm in a painful and desperate grip.

"You must stay away from her Nessa! Never go near her do you understand me?"

She trembled slightly and tried to pull away. "Haldir you are hurting me!"

He shook her as he spoke. "You will obey me Nessa! Never go near Finduilas do you understand?"

She nodded her head rapidly. He released her and stormed away. Nessa rubbed her arm and turned to run with tears brimming her eyes. She nearly fell backward when she hit a brick wall of a body, but Orophin grabbed her to steady her.

"I was just coming to see you Nessa. Did you forget we were to take a picnic?" He stopped when she looked up at him and she saw she was distraught.

"Nessa, my love, what has happened?" he asked worriedly.

She did not want to tell him his brother had upset her. Orophin saw the bruise on her arm. He cupped her face.

"Nessa who has hurt you, what happened?"

"Haldir…I have never seen him so angry. He asked me where Ella was and I told him. It made him furious."

Orophin's eyes narrowed. How dare his brother manhandle her? Then the realization of why Haldir was angry dawned on him.

"He has gone looking for Ella." Orophin groaned. "I should have sent word to him so he would have been prepared. I am sorry Nessa but I must leave you for now. Go to my talan and wait for me there."

"Is he angry with Ella?" Nessa asked with frightened eyes.

"Nay tithen ares, he is not angry with her. He is afraid for her. I should have put a stop to this. Now I must stop him from doing something foolish in his anger. Now go and wait for me. I shall return shortly."

"Very good Ella."Finduilas praised as Ella landed the target for the third time in a row. Finduilas patted her arm gently. "You are getting stronger Ella. Soon you will be able to use a larger bow."

Ella smiled brightly. Excitement was dancing in her eyes. "When do you think it will be Finduilas? I am tired of using a child's bow."

The tall elf laughed. "Impatient aren't you little Ella It will not be long. Perhaps only a few more days." Finduilas' expression changed to one the unnerved Ella. She grasped Ella's hand gently, but firmly. "I wonder little Ella, if your dainty little hands will mind the calluses that might form."

Ella tried to pull her hand back, but she tightened the grip. She stared at Ella with a look Ella had seen in Haldir's eyes many times. It was look of sheer lust. Ella suddenly became very unnerved that the lust in Finduilas' eyes was directed at her.

"You are very beautiful Ella, in spite of your unfortunate small size." Finduilas leaned into her and inhaled Ella's hair. "You smell lovely. I think you are even more lovely that that delicious brother of yours."

Finduilas stroked Ella's hand. She was becoming afraid as Finduilas had never acted this way before. She had often made Ella nervous, but she had never behaved this strangely before.

"I hope that Haldir remembers what a delicate little flower you are sweetling. I hope he in gentle. Haldir can sometimes forget himself when he is lost in his lust." Finduilas's eyes swept over Ella's slight form. "You are small Mina. Haldir swallows you with his broad frame. I only hope he does not hurt you too badly on your wedding night."

Elebereth's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" She asked softly.

"Haldir is shall we say, well endowed in every aspect of his form little Ella." Finduilas released her hand and shrugged nonchalantly. "I have had many lovers before Haldir and his size was still uncomfortable for me."

Finduilas bit back the smile that wanted to free itself at the horrified expression of Ella's face. "Some positions were not as bad as others, though some were painful even to me. Especially the more erotic positions. Haldir has never been satisfied with only the one entrance. He prefers to sample them both."

Elebereth's brow creased in confusion. "What do you mean both?"

Finduilas laughed. "Surely you are not that innocent? Do you know nothing of love making? How are to please an elf like Haldir when you know nothing?" She took Ella's hand in hers again. "Think on it Ella…both entrances…"

Ella went pale. "You mean he wanted to do that?" She asked barely above a whisper.

Finduilas smiled. "Oh yes, Haldir enjoys that immensely little Ella. Why do you look so scandalized? Many elves enjoy making love in that fashion. It is how males make love with one another. It is no so strange I do not think. Once you can get passed the initial pain, it can be quite pleasurable. Of course, one as small as you and one as large as he, it might take a few times before the pain passes for you."

"I would never do that!" Ella shrieked.

Finduilas leered at her and grinned wickedly. "You will if you marry him little Ella. You will be his wife. You will belong to him. Your station will mean nothing! You will be nothing more than his possession. Your father and brother can do nothing to shield you from him. When you are his wife, you will be subject to whatever he pleases of you."

Ella's eyes filled with tears. "Why are you saying these things? I thought you were my friend."

Finduilas laughed lightly and put an arm around the younger elf's shoulders. "I am your friend little Ella. That is why I am saying these things to you. I want to prepare you for what is to come. Why do you think your father and brother kept you so protected and ignorant of the world?"

Elebereth's tears spilled down her cheeks. Finduilas pulled her into her arms and hugged her. "I do not mean to distress you so. I only mean to tell you what will happen when you are married. It is unfortunate that Thranduil chose Haldir for you. I cannot imagine why. It is almost cruel of your father. After all Haldir is beyond you little Ella…he is more than you could ever handle." She leaned down to where her lips were against Ella's ear. "Haldir will eat you alive Princess."

Elebereth's tears fell more freely and she began to cry harder.

"Now now, little Ella. I am sure it will not be as bad as that." Finduilas said in false concern holding the young elf to her as she cried.

Finduilas looked up over Ella's head and felt this could not be more perfect even if she had planned it. Haldir approached them quickly, irritation and anger was etched on his face and his body. "Good morning March Warden."

Ella gasped against Finduilas and turned in the she elf's arms to look at Haldir. She could see the fury in his eyes.

"Come here Ella." He said with a voice that was dangerously low.

His fury nearly got the best of him when she shrank back against Finduilas. Finduilas tightened her arms around Ella as if to protect her from him. Haldir reached out and grabbed Ella's arm, snatching her from Finduilas' grasp. Ella yelped as his grip was painful

"Go to the talan and wait for me." He bit out.

Ella swallowed hard and could not help her trembling. "Have I done something to upset you?" She asked softly.

He glared down at her. "For once will you obey me without constant questioning? Go now and do as I say. Do not make me tell you again." He shoved her roughly toward the gate.

Ella glanced back at Finduilas who held a neutral gaze. "Do not forget what I have told you little Princess." The tall she elf said.

Ella walked away from Haldir and broke into a run when she passed the gates. She ran into Orophin as he was coming towards the gate.

"Ella, you are crying. What has happened?"

She trembled as she spoke to him. "I have done something to anger Haldir. I don't know what it could be…I have never seen him so angry."

Orophin squeezed her shoulders. "It is not you he is angry with Princess. You should go to his talan and wait for him. He will explain everything to you when he is finished here."

She nodded and walked quickly away. Orophin walked onto the practice field. With lightning speed Haldir launched himself at Finduilas, back handing her hard to the ground. She was dazed by the blow, but refused to allow him to intimidate her. She wiped the blood from her mouth with the back of her hand. She pulled herself up from the ground and smiled.

"Have I done something to offend you Haldir?"

She yelped in surprise when he grabbed her throat and squeezed, cutting off her air. She struggled against him.

"Brother no!" Orophin yelled and flung himself on Haldir. It took all of his might to pry Haldir's fingers from her neck. She stumbled backward and gasped for air.

"If you ever come near Ella again, I will see you receive 100 lashes on your back delivered by my own hand! Do not push me Finduilas. I would just as soon kill you as to look at you. It is only the mercy of my Lady Galadriel that stays my hand!"

He whirled around and walked out of the field. Orophin looked briefly at her before following after Haldir.

Finduilas snarled in anger after them, grabbing her bow off the ground. "Your little bitch will pay for that March Warden! She will pay dearly!"

* * *

**Thanks to you all! Leave a review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for your continued support!**

* * *

Elebereth sat trembling on the bed when she heard him enter. She listened to his heavy footsteps and the clank of his scabbard hitting the floor. She could tell by his movements he was still very angry. Before he entered the bedroom, he took several slow deliberate breaths. He knew she was already confused by his actions and he had probably frightened her to death in the process.

He released the last breath even slower and entered the room. She sat huddled on the bed, trying to look normal for him. The fear he saw in her eyes betrayed her true feelings. He sighed and approached her, kneeling down in front of her to take her small hands in his.

"I am sorry that I frightened you Ella. It was not you that my anger was directed at."

She licked her dry lips. His gaze fell to her lips as her tongue slowly moistened them. He had the strongest urge right then to pull her into his arms and kiss her thoroughly. His eyes rose when she spoke. "You are angry I was with Finduilas, why? She is my friend.

His eyes narrowed. "She is not your friend Ella. She means you harm! She is a wicked elf! I would have her banished from here if I could. I may have it done yet. You must promise to stay away from her. Do not question me in this, just do as I say."

She frowned. "It is not fair. You are just like my father and brother! Never allowing me any choice in anything, like I am incapable or witless. I can choose my own friends!" She said softly. "You always expect me to just follow your orders blindly. I am not stupid. I am capable of understanding if you would bother to take the time to speak to me instead of barking orders at me." Her voice was soft and betrayed her hurt feelings.

He sighed. "I know that you are not stupid Ella. You are very bright and very capable tithen ares. You just do not understand how dangerous Finduilas is." He grabbed her to him, holding her tightly against him. "It was my fear of seeing you with her that made me raise my voice to you. You must trust me when I tell you she will try to hurt you. I cannot tell you why I forbid you contact with her as of yet. I only desire to protect you Ella. Please, do not argue. I will tell you everything soon."

She was not satisfied with his response, but she was too weary to argue. She relaxed in his arms realizing just how much she missed having them around her. She buried her face against his chest trying to block out the horrible things Finduilas had said to her about him.

He realized she had something on her mind that either bothered her or embarrassed her. He could only imagine what Finduilas had said to her while he was away and he still had no idea just exactly how much time Ella had spent with her. He was angry with Orophin for allowing it, but he was also grateful to him for watching over her while he was away.

"What is it Ella? Tell me what she said to you that frightened you enough to allow her to hold you."

Ella stiffened a little in his arms. "She told me things about you…" She said softly.

Haldir held her away from him. She looked down and he forced her chin up to face him.

"What things?" he pressed.

Ella's eyes filled with tears again and she shook her head. "Please do not make me repeat it." She said, her voice trembling as she tried not to cry.

He watched her a moment trying to search her face. "Are you afraid to be alone with me Ella?" He asked afraid of her answer.

She looked at him and swallowed hard. "Nay. I do not think you would hurt me though you do sometimes frighten me with your temper."¨ She dropped her head and her voice. "I just wish you would not get so angry all of the time."

His lips tightened. His temper had frightened away many a maid throughout his lifetime. He knew he was already an intimidating figure due to his broad stature and as many of his comrades had told him, he was a hard elf.

"Elebereth…Ella…look at me. I do not mean to become so angry. Sometimes I just feel things with such ferocity and it is not always easy for me to express how I feel but know little one that I would never hurt you. If we are to marry, you must learn to trust me. You have to believe that you are safe with me and how precious you are to me."He cupped her face again. "Ella, do you feel nothing for me? ¨

She held his gaze. "Of course I feel something for you. I have grown to care deeply for you."

He was surprised she answered him so quickly."But you feel no love?"

She could hear the emotion in his voice and he could see the color flare on her cheeks.

"I love you." She said softly. "It is just that sometimes you overwhelm me. You make it so I cannot breath."

Haldir's heart leapt. She loved him! She did indeed love him. His heart swelled and felt as if it would burst open. He had been so afraid she would reject or that she would find him despicable.

So he overwhelmed her, so what? Did he not have a right to the intensity of his feelings for her? She would just have to learn to deal with how it feels to be loved so.

She blinked in surprise when he jerked her to him, standing up with her in his arms and twirling her around. She stumbled slightly when he finally sat her on her feet. She burst into giggles as he spun around the room in front of her.

"Have you taken leave of your senses March Warden? Shall I call the Lady?"

She shrieked when he tackled her to the bed and squealed loudly as he tickled her mercilessly.

"Haldir stop! I can't breathe!" She giggled. "Stop!"

He rolled of her laughing and pulled her against him, her arms trapped against his chest.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear you tell me you loved me Ella?"

She blushed again and looked down. He kissed her on the top of her head. She pushed at his chest. "I was very angry with you when you did not even say goodbye."

His eyebrow quirked. "I did not know you would care Ella. How could I know when you still swore you loathed me so?" His eyelashes fluttered playfully and once again his pitch of voice rose to mimic hers. "I shall never marry Haldir the haughty…he is a vile and mean elf!"

Her eyes narrowed and she pinched him on his arm.

He growled playfully at her. "Now you have done it Princess. You shall suffer my wrath!" Once again he rolled on top of her and tickled her mercilessly. She screamed and laughed, squirming underneath him. Being away from her so long had been extremely frustrating on his person and now that he had the princess squirming and helpless underneath him, his lust once again rose. He took pity on her and rolled of her again, pulling his tunic down further to hide why he truly released her.

He propped himself on his elbow to watch her as she got control of her breathing. She was so beautiful to him. Her golden hair was sprawled around her face and her cheeks were flushed with color. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips. The smile fell from his face and he looked at her intently.

"I love you Ella. I shall always protect you and I shall always cherish you. You must promise to be mine for all eternity. You must give yourself to me completely. I will have all of you, my love. And I will be yours for always."

He took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Tell me Ella; tell me that you are mine."

She stroked his cheek. "I promise to be yours. But you must promise to stop being so bossy."

He chuckled. "I will not be bossy as long as you do nothing foolish!"

She sniffed and smacked him playfully on the arm. His arms snaked around her while he placed soft fluttery kisses around her face. "Tell me again Ella…"

"I am yours March Warden, for always."

"Mine…"He growled softly as he kissed her fully on the lips. She would have answered him had it not been for his soft velvety tongue sending her into a blissful oblivion.

* * *

Thranduil sported a grin of absolute delight as he read the parchment that had been delivered only moments before. His advisor stood looking at him with slight concern. His King looked positivey giddy.

"My King, are you well?" Lenwe asked.

Thranduil laughed heartily and slapped him none too gently on the back. "I am well Lenwe. We must make haste! Come my old friend, you shall accompany me for the joyous occasion. We must make ourselves ready for travel. We shall leave tomorrow morn for the Golden Wood."

"What joyous news is this, My Lord? Has your daughter accepted the March Warden?"

Thranduil laughed again. "Aye she has at long last! She has finally seen sense. I am relieved my friend. She was so distraught when she first left for the Golden City. It was difficult for me to not embrace her and once again allow her to have her way. I am glad to have stood firm against her sweet face for once in her life. The March Warden is a fine elf! I would have her with no other elf."

Lenwe shared in his King's joyous news and went to make the preparations for the trip to the Golden Wood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Elebereth did as she was told and informed Finduilas that she would not be taking lessons from her any longer. She thanked her for her time and instruction, but Rumil was now her instructor, as Orophin had gone to take his place at the borders. Haldir had wanted to be her instructor, but she had told him she could not learn if he were teaching. He found her shyness delightful.

After Haldir had settled back into everyday life, he began to notice just how much Ella had grown in the four months he had been gone. She was much more independent and seemed to enjoy doing things for herself. He was surprised to come home and find all of his tunics mended by Ella's hand, not Nessa's. He had also been very much impressed by the cape she had made for her brother. She had been so proud of herself when she had showed it to him.

Ella was no longer quick to anger either and she seemed to put thought behind her words before she spoke. He had also discovered, much to his pleasure she had learned to cook and seemed to prefer preparing more exotic dishes, which suited his palette just fine.

She seemed especially of high spirits this night. She hummed about the room as she prepared the large meal that would feed the five who would be dining this evening. Haldir had not even known he would be favored with his brother's company until Rumil had informed him of it. Haldir watched her continue to flutter about the kitchen with a bemused expression upon his face.

"Ella dearest, I have scarce been home but two days and have little of your time and now you have a dinner party instead of allowing me to have you all to myself. And you claim I am heartless and cruel!"

She turned to look at him. Before she could retort her hands went to her mouth to stifle her giggle as she stared at him in shock. Haldir was pouting! He was actually pouting. She could see his bottom lip protrude ever so slightly as he held his arms crossed over his chest. He glared at her as she giggled mercilessly at him.

"What do you find so amusing Ella?"

"You are pouting!" She squealed with delight as she pointed an accusatory finger at him.

"I most certainly am not! I do not pout Elebereth."

She laughed and pranced around him, "You are pouting! The March Warden of the Golden Wood is pouting because he does not have his way. I cannot wait for Rumil to get here and…"She squealed when she found herself flopped over the shoulder of the big elf as he carried her to the bedroom. She hit the bed with a thud and was pinned snugly to the mattress before she could even blink. She frowned at him.

"You will make me burn dinner Haldir! I demand you release me at once."

His eyebrow quirked, "You demand? You demand? Your station holds no meaning here Princess. You belong to me now remember, by your own mouth you do and I shall do with you what I please."

She opened her mouth to retort, but snapped it shut annoyed at the smug grin he gave her. Now it was his turn to laugh as her bottom lip made its appearance. His amusement of her angered her enough to risk a wrestling match which she of course would not win as she began to struggle underneath him.

"Let me up Haldir this instant! I do not jest Haldir! Release me at once!"

"Be silent runt!" He snapped playfully before covering her mouth with his. All struggling abruptly stopped and he was pleasantly surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. She deepened the kiss then and he allowed her to take the lead.

Ella drew back slightly to nip at his bottom lip before dragging her tongue across his jaw line. He growled his pleasure against her neck, kissing her softly. She giggled as his tongue tickled her skin. Her hands slid from around his neck and now move over his broad chest. She relished the feel of his marbled muscles underneath her hands. She leaned up to take his mouth again as her hands found their way under his tunic to his naked chest.

He gasped when she racked her nails across his skin, nicking his nipple slightly. She laughed softly against his lips. He could not believe her boldness. His eyes snapped wide when he felt her tug at the lacing on his leggings. His hands stopped her and he looked intently into her eyes.

"Ella, you do not know what you do. You must stop this or I will not be able to stop myself from…"

"Must you always ramble on so March Warden?" She asked as she pulled her hands free and slid them down the front of his leggings. His sharp intake of breath caused her to chuckle softly when she took his already engorged erection into her hands. She bit her lip to keep from grinning like a fool as she watched the shock and pleasure cross over his face as she began to pump him slowly. Nessa had told her males enjoyed this immensely and she only hoped she would do it correctly.

"Ella…you must st-stop this…agh…" His eyes rolled back in his head. He gritted his teeth as she gave him a gentle squeeze while she pumped him.

He began to move within her hands, thrusting his hips slightly to her movement. When he began to groan and quicken his movements, she did also just as Nessa had told her to do. With a hoarse shout of her name, Ella felt something warm and sticky cover her hands. Haldir's eyes were still closed as a look of sheer bliss crossed over his face. She slowly pulled her hands from his leggings.

He struggled to gain control of his breathing when he noticed she was very quiet. He opened his eyes lazily and noticed her studying her hands. He leaned up onto his elbow to watch her.

She looked thoughtful, "Nessa did not say you would leak."

Haldir laughed robustly at her words. She looked at him confusion clearly on her face.

"I do not leak Ella. It is called ejaculation. It is how a male shows his pleasure."

She nodded her head in understanding. She looked intently at him, "This is what makes one pregnant is it not?"

Once again he was amazed at her lack of knowledge of the subject.

"Aye it is, if one chooses to become pregnant."

Her eyes were wide, "We get to chose?"

He laughed again at her. He shook his head not believing she did not understand more than this. She had no more knowledge of her own body than a mortal would.

"Ella, I have much to teach you. Now, are you going to wipe your hands or are you thinking of perhaps sampling?"

She looked scandalized, "Ew no!"

He looked at her in mock offense, "I'll have you know many a maid have enjoyed my taste, my sweet. As I know I will enjoy your taste."

Her eyes widened again as the flush crept over her face and neck. He chuckled and grabbed her hands, wiping them on his tunic. She jerked one hand away and smirked at him. His eyebrow quirked, daring her too. She gave him a smug grin and licked what was left away from her fingers.

"Well, is my taste to your liking?"

She leaned over him and kissed him on his nose, "Unlike your disposition March Warden," her finger now poked his chest, "you taste sweet."

And with that, she hoped off the bed before he could grab her back and went to finish her cooking.

* * *

Ella was about to burst to tell Nessa she had been so bold. Nessa could read her dearest friend well and knew she had something to tell her. Rumil and Haldir sat discussing the patrol they had just returned from.

Linwe had been invited to the dinner party as well because Nessa and Ella had yet to meet her. Linwe was glad to have the company of females, as she grew tired of hearing the same war stories from the brothers over and over again. Finally Ella had enough.

"I will not have dinner ruined with the constant chatter of those awful orcs! If you wish to discuss the ways of war, take it out on the terrace!"

Rumil glanced at Haldir to see what he would say to the direct command of his love. Haldir only grinned sheepishly at his brother, "Come brother, we will take our talk outside. Some things are best kept from the gentle ears of the more fragile sex."

Both brothers stood and made their way to the terrace, but not before Haldir whispered in Ella's ear, "I will allow your insolence for the present Ella, but know you shall pay for it this night when we are once again alone."

She shivered at the feel of his warm breath against her neck. The excitement of his threat coursed through her body and she could feel herself flush. Her flush crept over her cheeks and neck when she noticed the amused grin of Rumil. She swallowed and turned away. When both males had dispersed from hearing distance, Ella grabbed Nessa and Linwe by the hand and lead them into the sitting room. Linwe was touched to be so easily accepted into their circle.

"What has happened Ella? I cannot bear the wait any longer." Nessa asked excitedly.

"I did what you suggested Nessa. I was so bold. It took him by complete surprise!"

Nessa giggled, "And did he like?"

Ella smiled widely, "Oh he liked very much."

Ella and Nessa looked at the confused face of Linwe. They two giggled again.

"I went a step further Nessa. I tasted him."

Nessa inhaled sharply and now Linwe understood the secrecy. She laughed softly as she realized Ella must have been experimenting for the first time with intimacies. Her suspicion was confirmed by Ella's next statement.

"Nessa, you did not tell me he would leak!"

Both Nessa and Linwe laughed causing Ella to blush furiously. Nessa took her hand, "I did not want to overwhelm you. Oh Ella. You know how silly you can be. I thought it might embarrass you and prevent you from experimenting."

"Rumil tells me you and his brother are to wed soon?" Linwe asked.

Ella nodded rapidly, "Aye. We shall wed upon my father and brother's arrival. My brother should be here within the week. My father will arrive shortly after. We are to have a grand celebration."

Linwe teased Ella, "I hope the binding will not take place with guests present."

Ella gasped, "Oh no! We...I…it is only to celebrate…" Her sentence trailed when she realized Linwe teased her. Ella laughed then. All female chatter ceased when a throat was cleared behind them.

"Ella dinner was simply divine!" Rumil said as he approached her to kiss her goodnight on her cheek. "I am afraid Linwe and I must bid you good evening. I have been gone three months and have yet to be welcomed home properly, something I aim to rectify this very night."

Linwe gave a start when Rumil smacked her smartly on her backside when she stood. Ella and Nessa managed not to laugh at Linwe's color turning crimson. Haldir however was openly amused. Linwe glared at Rumil who shrugged elegantly at her. "Do not give me such a look Linwe or I shall take pleasure in putting you over my knee when we are alone!"

Linwe's face drained of color and she glared at him. Haldir laughed even louder and now the two females behind her snickered softly. Linwe opened her mouth to speak, but the look Rumil gave her knew he was hoping she would retort so he could carry out his threat. Instead she smiled sweetly at him, said her goodbyes, and brushed passed him as she left.

Rumil nodded to Haldir and skipped after Linwe, calling out his apologies to her, making the claim he was only teasing. Nessa then hugged Ella goodnight and thanked her for including her. She had been lonely for Orophin and he had only been gone a day or so.

Haldir waited until he heard the talan door shut before turning to Ella. He grinned wickedly as he slowly walked toward her.

"Now Ella, pet. I believe I made a promise to you that you would pay for your insolence. Perhaps I should put you over my knee?"

She backed around the chair as he stalked toward her. She looked from him to the kitchen and darted for it. He caught her easily around her waist and lifted her into his arms. She struggled wildly against him as he carried her toward the bedroom.

"Now we are alone my dearest and you are helpless against me. Whatever shall I do with you? Where to begin?"

* * *

Finduilas watched Rumil ascend the steps from his brother's talan with Linwe over his shoulder. She could hear Linwe's halfhearted protests as he carried her away. She watched then as Nessa descended down the steps, her head held down as she walked toward the empty talan she shared with Orophin. Finduilas shook her head in disgust. Such pathetic females!

She stared up to the talan above her and watched as the last light was blown out. She was furious at Haldir for returning before she could poison Ella against him. She was even more furious that Haldir was going to get a taste of the little Princess before she could. She had thought she might break her in for him. Her lips curled into almost a snarl. She would make Haldir pay for his dismissal of her. And to throw her over for a flighty little wench like the Mirkwood Princess was more than she could abide. Her fists clenched at her sides.

She refused to believe Haldir could have more interest in her than just the girl's innocence. If Finduilas could destroy that, then Haldir would toss her out like the useless little twit she was. The question remained how could she get the Princess away from Haldir long enough to take her from him?

FInduilas's anger began to subside as a plan formed in her brain. She nodded to herself. Yes, she would have her revenge against the March Warden. And she would use his precious little wench to accomplish it.

TBC...


End file.
